Uchiha Love
by Funnybear13
Summary: Reya never knew where she belonged until she came in contact with the Uchihas. OCxSasuke. OCxItachi. and some OCxSuigetsu.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down and leaned against the rough tree. Itachi, don t you think it s about time to go? I asked.

Itachi looked up at the sky. I sighed as I knew he just finally realized how late it was. Huh, I guess so. Time flies by fast.

On the way back to the Uchiha compound, the wind started up. We should have headed back earlier, I complained, It s starting to storm.

A crack of thunder proved my point, along with the fast-falling rain. Don t tell me you re afraid of storms... Itachi muttered.

I m not afraid--

Good, He quickly interrupted as he picked me up and sprinted.

Let me down! I have my own two feet! I yelled over the wind.

The grass is soaking, and I m sure your coordination would compliment it just perfectly.

I blushed in embarrassment. You re such a jerk, I lied.

Itachi didn t respond as we reached the Uchiha compound.

Itachi, Reya! Itachi s mother greeted us. You should have headed home earlier. You would have been able to avoid this awful storm.

...I told you, I muttered to Itachi through chattering teeth.

Instead of making a smart remark, Itachi simply put his arm around me in attempt to keep me warm. Mother, he said, Get a blanket and some extra clothes for Reya. There s no way she s going home in this weather. She ll have to stay here tonight.

I can t...I mean, you don t have to go to all this extra effort-- I started to say until Itachi covered my mouth.

It s fine, Reya, Itachi s mother said. We like having your company.

Inside was warm...thank God. The blanket helped, too. I pulled it as close to my body as possible.

Hello Sasuke, I said as I saw the young boy come into the room. Okay, he was only a year or two younger than me, but still...

Hi.

Huh, typical response.

I turned my attention to Itachi. Don t you have an ANBU meeting tonight? I asked.

Sadly, yes. It seems like I have to leave your safety in the arms of Sasuke, Itachi replied.

Sasuke blushed with embarrassment. He must have sensed something in Itachi voice that I hadn t noticed. I smiled at him. Well, I trust Sasuke.

Itachi didn t say anything as he left.

I wish Itachi could trust me like you do, Sasuke said.

It ll come with time. Coming from his student, it took him a while to trust me as well, I replied as I patted the ground beside me, telling him to sit by me.

He accepted the offer and took his place right beside me. What is it like to have my brother as a teacher?

Honestly...kind of weird, I answered. I guess...it s mainly because it s as if he s expecting something of me that I don t have.

Like what? Sasuke asked, his full attention on me. Wait, since when was he as big as me? Our faces were actually on the same level.

I blushed after noticing this. Like...like Sharingan.

A silence took over as we sat there...together, just staring at each other.

Soon enough, Sasuke broke the silence as he looked away and said, I don t mean to be personal...but have they figured out where you came from?

I looked down at the ground. The Third Hokage finally took some blood tests. Until we figure out more, I m still classified as a missing-nin.

I... Sasuke started, but stopped as if he was thinking about what he was gong to say. I don t want you to leave, but yet...I want you to find your real family.

I know what you mean, I assured Sasuke. I m scared to meet my real family. I mean, what if they abandoned me for a reason and don t want me back? I m afraid...that would hurt too much.

But you can always come back to my family, Sasuke said, You re practically part of the Uchiha clan by now.

I smiled. Thank you, Sasuke...I think you ve just become my favorite relative.

Sasuke smiled as well.

I looked at the clock. It s time to go to bed.

Sasuke nodded, Good night, sister.

Good night, love, I said, almost on the verge of tears.

Sasuke is my family.

Thunder sounded again.

I sighed as I laid there, eyes wide open and awake.

Reya? I heard Sasuke whisper.

Come in, I replied.

I heard his light footsteps against the wooden floor. He laid down beside me, facing me.

What s wrong? I asked.

I overheard my parents talking to Itachi.

I waited for further details, but It seemed I would have to prompt him. What did they say? I asked.

Well...apparently Itachi didn t go to the ANBU meeting.

My eyes widened in surprise. But we saw him leave...what could he have been doing during the meeting?

That s what worries me, Sasuke said. He doesn t even tell you, his own pupil, what he s been up to. If he s been doing bad things, you may get in trouble, too.

I nodded. Yeah, but what worries me the most is the fact that Itachi is becoming so distant.

Yeah...I remember when he first started training you, Sasuke said, He would always tell us how much you were improving...and then, he just stopped talking. It s almost as if he s planning something terrible and is afraid he ll give something away if he speaks.

Are you afraid of him, Sasuke? I asked.

Of Itachi?

Yeah.

Well...are you? Sasuke asked.

No. I think he has a reason behind all of it, I answered, even though it was partially a lie. I had to admit, I was somewhat intimidated by Itachi.

Then I m not afraid of him either.

I closed my eyes as I finally felt sleepy. Sasuke?

Yeah? He replied.

Don t leave me.

I won t, He promised as he held my hand.

Reya!

I rolled over and mumbled some incoherent words.

Reya, please! I need to tell you something!

Okay...Sasuke sounded pretty helpless, so I got up. Anyways, I m not that heartless.

What is it? I asked.

The other Uchihas who are members of the ANBU were just here, Sasuke informed me.

They didn t search me while I was sleeping, did they? I asked, cringing at the thought.

Sasuke gave out a little laugh. No, apparently Shisui, my cousin, wasn t at the ANBU meeting either--

--So he and Itachi were--

--I m getting to it, relax. The ANBU members came with a note.

What kind of note? I asked.

A suicide note.

My stomach dropped. Itachi didn t commit suicide, did he?

No, Shisui did. But the ANBU members thought Itachi killed Shisui, Sasuke explained.

Why?

In order to get a higher form of Sharingan called the Mangekyou Sharingan, one must kill his or her best friend.

I felt all color drain from my face. Shisui was Itachi s best friend...

I saw Itachi activate his Sharingan recently. His eyes look different.

Oh God... I felt myself panicking. It all seemed like a dream, but I knew it wasn t. I couldn t believe Itachi would kill his best friend for power. Unless...

Do you think someone is influencing Itachi? I asked.

Sasuke shrugged. Maybe...I don t know...

Can I ask you a favor?

Yeah, sure.

Keep an eye on Itachi. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Is something bothering you, Reya?" Itachi asked me.

"I didn't sleep well with the storm," I lied.

His eyes were still focused on me, almost like he didn't believe me. I tried to keep a straight face to hide the truth; didn't work. "I'm thinking about Sasuke," I fessed up.

His eyes narrowed. "What did he say?"

"Nothing bad," I lied...again. "He just thought you were becoming distant." There, that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Hmmm..." Itachi sat down and gently patted the ground beside him. I came - unfortunately as loyal as a dog - and sat down beside him. His hand found mine.

"Itachi?" I asked, shocked in his recent gesture.

He looked me straight in the eyes. I tried to pull away, but was captivated by his new Sharingan. Those crimson eyes looked like the prettiest existence...

I felt my free hand reaching for Itachi's face, almost as if the Sharingan was luring me in.

"You are his daughter," Itachi said with a sigh as if it was bad news.

I was thrown off by his words. "Who's daughter?"

"It doesn't matter right now...plus, my guess might be wrong," Itachi responded too quickly.

It made me cautious, even though at the present moment everything was as clear as mud.

"Itachi, I'm tired of not knowing anything. Sasuke's right, you are becoming --"

Itachi interrupted me by quickly kissing me on the lips. "It's all for your own safety, love."

"I don't care about my safety," I said. It was true that I was flustered by Itachi's kiss, but I knew he only did it to keep me distracted.

"You will care soon."

There was a break of silence.

"Itachi..." I slowly spoke. "What are you planning? There has to be a reason why you went so far to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"You're observant."

"I'm no the only one who noticed; Sasuke is worried."

Itachi sighed. "Reya...only you can know the truth, but..."

"Why not Sasuke?" I asked. "He's your brother for God's sake!"

"Because he won't believe me," Itachi answered, leaning in towards me.

"What makes me so special?" I asked, staying completely still, not affected by Itachi's closeness.

"You are..." He paused, debating whether to tell me or not. Instead, he traced his fingers around my face. I could feel myself tensing up; my stomach knotted up. I felt sick. There were suppose to be no relationships like this between pupil and teacher.

"Itachi, stop. I feel awkward."

His eyes hardened and he went back to normally sitting beside me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. I'm not going to force anything on you."

"...What were you going to tell me?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter right now; I'll tell you later."

I felt tears of fury coming out of my eyes. Itachi wasn't himself, just as Sasuke said. I got up and left, hearing Itachi whispering, "Reya Uchiha."

I was even madder to here that. Mainly because it probably meant he overheard Sasuke and me talking. Talking about how we were each other's family.

---

I sighed as I slipped off the shoes from my feet. Butterflies attacked my stomach unwillingly. This was the last thing I wanted to do, but...it was eating away at me. I looked back at the notecard to make sure I had the right apartment. Sadly, I did.

I forcefully brought my shaking hand to the door and knocked.

"Come in," his voice called, sounding almost annoyed.

I slowly walked up the stairs. "Kakashi?"

He turned to look at me. "Reya?" His voice all-the-sudden sounded surprised. "Aren't you suppose to be with Itachi?"

Itachi's name pierced me. Tears bursted and I fell to my knees.

Kakashi was automatically at my side. "Don't worry, I'll help you find him--"

"--No!" I responded, too fast.

Kakashi gave me a questioning look.

"I'm scared," I finally admitted, more to myself than to him.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around me and helped me up. "Why are you afraid of him?"

"He's planning something bad. Sasuke and I can just tell."

"Why is Sasuke involved?" Kakashi asked, concerned.

"He was first to notice, but came to me because he didn't want to be alone."

Kakashi remained silent.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a long, shaky breath. "Kakashi...I didn't come here to talk about...Itachi" --It was harder to say his name now more than ever-- "I came here to ask about your Sharingan."

"It's a long story."

"I have time," I politely said.

"I don't. I have to report to a mission soon."

"Oh," I tried to cover the disappointment in my voice.

He ruffled my hair and headed out.

I took some more breaths to calm myself and also headed out. By the time I was outside, I wanted to cry again because I saw other Uchihas who were unaware of the conspiracy named Itachi.

I wanted to slap myself for being so sensitive.

I silently walked past the Uchihas. Then, something caught my eye. A blonde haired boy was swinging alone. He looked up at me. Automatically, I felt this sense of power. I closed my eyes to try to block it out, but couldn't. It was too strong.

My eyes foced open, and everything was completely different. Instead of the boy at the swing, it was a blood red chakra in the form of an aggressive fox. He chuckled as he noticed me. "Daughter of Madara...it must be. Those are the most powerful eyes I have ever seen."

"I'm not even Uchiha," I managed to say.

"Someone must be lying to you."

I wouldn't accept what the beast was telling me, so I quickly ran the other way and closed my eyes.

I heard the boy start to cry.

---

I stood in front of the mirror with Sasuke. "Dang," I muttered. It was taking all of my concentration just trying to activate my Sharingan again.

"Where did you activate it in the first place?" Sasuke asked.

"I was just walking around the village and I ran into this one boy...around your age...but yeah, I automatically sensed an overwhelming power and my Sharingan activated," I said. I know that there was a lot more to the story, but honestly, I didn't think Sasuke would believe me.

"Do you know who the boy was?" Sasuke asked.

I thought about it for a second. The only clear answer was Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who had the nine-tailed fox sealed within himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki," I answered. I wanted Sasuke to know as much of the truth that he could handle.

I closed my eyes and put my index finger to my lips. Sasuke remained quiet. I slowly opened my eyes, while thinking of the fox.

Sasuke gasped. We both inched in toward the mirror to get a better look at my eyes. "They're beautiful," Sasuke whispered.

They were, but they scared me. My Sharingan was like no other. "I need to show Itachi," I finally said.

Sasuke's smile turned into a frown. "No, I don't want him to kill you like he killed Shisui."

"I'll be fine," I said before I gave him a sincere kiss on the cheek. "I love you," I whispered.

Sasuke's hands tightened into fists. "I love you too much...please come back," He softly said before he threw his arms around me.

We held onto each other for a long time. Sasuke started to cry, his shoulders shaking.

I held him closer and harder.

---

"Itachi," I greeted him as I entered his room.

"It looks like you're feeling better."

I gave him a questioning look.

"I ran into Kakashi earlier. He told me that you were feeling sick," Itachi explained.

I mentally reminded myself to later thank Kakashi. "Yeah, I'm feeling loads better."

I took a seat beside him.

Silence took over our conversation as I tried to think of a way to tell Itachi of my shocking new discovery.

He waited patiently, playing with my long black hair.

I decided to be blunt.

"I activated my Sharingan today."

His hands let go of my hair.

"It looks really weird though," I continued. "Do you mind if I show you?"

He didn't say anything, so I decided that the show must go on.

I closed my eyes, thought of the fox, and opened them.

Itachi's face automatically moved towards mine to get a look. His reaction wasn't what I expected at all; his face looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's experimented on you..."

"Who?"

Itachi didn't hesitate to answer. "Madara."

I remember what the fox told me. "...Is my father Madara?" I asked.

His arms immediately wrapped around me. "I didn't want you to know yet."

I let him embrace me. "I'm sorry," I kept saying as I noticed tears were falling from his eyes.

"He said he was going to kill you if you knew the truth," Itachi whispered, burying his face into my shoulder.

I stroked his hair. "I'm sorry," I kept saying, and then found myself saying, "I love you."

I saw Sasuke standing outside of the room out of the corner of my eye. 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: There are some major spoilers from the manga! [Spoilers are from manga chapters 397 - 403]

I spent that night at the Uchiha compound, laying beside Itachi and comforting him. Oh, and thinking about what I was going to say to Sasuke in order to explain for what he saw. Oh, and also thinking about the fact that my own father, Madara Uchiha, might just kill me because I know that he s my father.

God, my life sucked right now.

Sister, Sasuke said as he entered Itachi s room.

Yeah? I asked, quietly getting up without letting go of Itachi s hand.

...Who is Madara? He asked.

Honestly, I really don t know.

Sasuke looked at me straight in the eyes. I ll protect you from him.

Actually... I quickly glanced at Itachi to make sure he was truly asleep, I m going to the Third Hokage right away to check on the blood test results. I hope Madara really isn t my father.

Can I come with?

I shook my head. No, I would like to be alone for a little bit...if you don t mind.

I understand.

Can you hold his hand while I leave? I asked with a smile on my face, I know it s awkward--

It s fine, Sasuke said, already grabbing onto Itachi s hand. It might be the only time I can be close to my brother.

I kissed Sasuke s forehead and left to find out my destiny.

--

I was shivering by the time I reached the Third Hokage s office. I never noticed how cold it could be in the morning until now.

Reya! The Third Hokage greeted me, putting his arm around my shoulders. You should have brought a coat with you.

I d-didn t realize it would be this c-chilly.

The Third Hokage only laughed as he rubbed my arm. But honestly, the friction he was trying to create wasn t warming me up at all.

Did you get any results yet? I asked once we were inside. And yes, it was comfortably warm inside, thank you very much.

Yes, but...they weren t what we expected at all.

What do you mean? I asked.  
The Third Hokage hesitated. It seems you have very...strong Uchiha blood running through your veins.

It proved everything. How did you know it was Uchiha blood? Whose blood did you compare mine to?

Once again, the Third Hokage hesitated. Another Uchiha.

More specific please...

He didn t say anything.

I finally decided it wasn t right to be forceful. Is it bad that I m Uchiha? I quietly asked.

Well...yes. It s a long story, but I think it s one you ll need to know.

I took a seat and gave my full attention to the Third Hokage.

It started before the beginning of the Leaf village. Over eighty years ago, ninjas were separated into many clans. The two who were most feared were the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan of the forest. Madara, who was obviously Uchiha, was exceptionally strong and gained a very powerful Sharingan.

I tried not the shudder. I knew there was more to gaining a higher level of Sharingan.

Madara soon became the leader of the Uchiha clan and fate brought him to fight Hashirama of the Senju clan, who would later become the First Hokage.

Senju and Uchiha were always enemies. If one side hired the Senju, then the other side would hire Uchiha.

Soon enough, Senju asked for a truce with Uchiha. They accepted. Both of the clans were exhausted from their battles.

This is when the Senju and Uchiha formed Konohagakure, or otherwise known as the Leaf village. Other clans followed their example, creating more villages. It was almost peaceful.

Almost? I asked.

They needed someone to be Hokage...to be their leader. Everyone in the Land of Fire wanted Hashirama to be their leader, which caused Madara to become very upset. He noticed that they were starting to underestimate the Uchiha clan s power.

So Madara left the village, but he came back for revenge.

I don t understand, I interrupted. How could one man -- even if it is Madara -- go up against a whole village?

With the power of his Sharingan, The Third Hokage answered, He could control the nine-tailed fox.

I started to feel faint. Was that the reaction I had towards the blonde boy on the swing? Control? I shook my head. The last thing I wanted to be was a dictator.

But he lost and was killed in the place called The Valley of the End. Everyone forgot about him, and they put the brother of Hashirama to be the Second Hokage for our safety.

The second Hokage gave the Uchihas the position of Konoha Military Police Force as a sign of trust so they wouldn t rebel. But really, it was so we could watch over their actions and distance them from Konoha.

Uchihas understood what was happening to them, and they noticed that they were just Senju s slaves.

Then, the Kyuubi attacked. Uchiha were the only ones to blame since they were the only ones who had the power to control the beast. Senju thought that the Uchihas were trying to rebel.

This is when the Uchihas were transferred to a separated part of Konoha, The Third Hokage shook his head. I honestly didn t think it was right. I knew there had to be good Uchihas.

I tried to give him a comforting smile, but somehow I couldn t move. My hands were shaking and tears were rapidly streaming out of my eyes.

The Third Hokage took my hands in his. You already suspected something like this, didn t you? He asked me.

Why is Itachi involved?

Because...the Uchihas are planning to take over the village at any moment.

I couldn t handle it. So what? They re going to waste a life that has so many opportunities? Itachi isn t like any other Uchiha--

--Exactly, The Third Hokage interrupted. Because he s a spy for both the Uchihas and Senjus.

You can t do this to him! I screamed.

It isn t me who s doing this...I wasn t the one who gave him the mission.

Mission? What mission? I asked.

He is suppose to kill the Uchiha clan tonight.

I automatically fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands. Who? Who gave him this mission? I asked.

I m afraid I can t tell you--

My hands fell from my face. Tell me!

...Danzo.

I didn t know who he was, but I knew one thing for sure. I had to--

The door opened, revealing Itachi. His face was full of pity as he saw my condition.

I m sorry, he whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked back tears as I faced Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the swordsmen of the Mist. He was here to bring me to my new home -- Kirigakure. But in my heart, I knew there was only one place for me.

With the Uchihas.

But I also knew I was leaving at the right time. I looked back at Itachi. I couldn't imagine the pain he had to be in. Tonight...was going to be tramatic. Not only for Itachi, but for Sasuke as well.

I felt empty as I remember Itachi told me he was going to lie to Sasuke and tell him that I was killed along with the other Uchihas.

Sasuke...

This time the tears couldn't be stopped. I bit my lip hard, making it bleed. I didn't want to be vulnerable, weak. I wanted to be able to ignore pain. I wanted to have a killing intent. I would need it for when I would try to assassinate Danzo. If I ever got the chance.

"Reya..." Itachi whispered as he kneeled down so that he was closer to my height.

"I don't need your sympathy. You need mine," I whispered before turning my back on him. I nodded to Kisame, telling him I was ready to leave.

I heard Itachi getting up. Before I even took a step, his hands grasped my shoulders and his lips brushed the top of my head. "Be careful," he whispered.

"I know," I said, gently pulling off his hands. I turned and looked at him in the eye. "You too."

As I walked away, I felt his hand touch my hair one last time.

--

"You don't look that dangerous," Kisame commented with a smirk. "You're tiny."

"Or maybe you're drastically tall," I replied, then sighed. "It must be nice to be able to look down on those who you hate."

Kisame laughed. "And who would they be?"

I shrugged. I never truly hated anybody...except for a few select people (Madara, Danzo), but I would never be able to say anything about them. Especially to Kisame.

"You won't gain enemies until you're older," Kisame said seriously, "And I somehow have this gut feeling that you're going to be 'the one to beat.'"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a prodigy?"

Kisame smiled, showing all of his shark-like teeth. "You have this...aura."

"Aura...seriously?"

Kisame ignored my comment. "It's sort of deadly. It reminds me of Itachi."

"He was my sensei."

"That might explain it." He hesitated. "Do you....happen to have Sharingan?"

I narrowed my eyes. Someone had to have set him up to ask me that. "No," I flawlessy lied.

He didn't say anymore after that. It was almost like he didn't need to say anymore. He had asked me the question, got a believable answer. Mission done.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Did everyone in Kirigakure expect me to have Sharingan?

--

The Village of Kirigakure was unstable. The people watched me with paranoid eyes.

I bit my lip and looked up at Kisame. "I'm not offending them in anyway, am I?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Zabuza had recently tried to assassinate the Mizukage. Everyone's just trying to be catious."

"...Where am I going to live?"

Kisame grinned. "Apparently the Mizukage has an extra room. You're awfully spoiled for being an outsider. He normally doesn't take anyone in."

I started to feel naseated. "Any other offers? I don't know if I would feel comfortable living with the Mizukage. I would be first to blame if the Mizukage was killed."

"Never thought about it that way. I guess there's an orphanage-"

"-Bring me there," I ordered. An orphanage meant people around my age. People I could try to relate to.

I stopped in my tracks as my vision became blurry.

I saw blood, a blade...and Itachi.

The massacre of the Uchihas was happening right now. Somehow I was witnessing it, almost as if it was an out-of-body experience.

The pain hit me. The pain of all the Uchihas dieing.

I started screaming.

--

"What do you mean the Mizukage is missing? He couldn't have just vanished!"

"What about the girl? She has Sharingan, it's obvious she's Uchiha. What do we do with her?"

"Keep her a secret. If we train her as a swordsmen nobody will suspect a thing. We need to concentrate on finding the Mizukage..."

I finally decided to open my eyes. I hated how they talked about me like I wasn't there.

"Reya," Kisame said as he noticed my consciousness.

There were two others -- both medics, the ones who had been arguing. They looked at me. One of the medics stepped towards me. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"I..." I thought for a little bit. "I started seeing these weird visions--I can't remember of what--but then this pain attacked me and I passed out." The more vague, the better.

"Did you know your Sharingan was activated during this time?"

"No," I honestly answered. "Do you suspect it had to do with the visions I saw?"

"Well...maybe. Your Sharingan is very different from any other we've ever seen."

With that, there was nothing else to say. Both medics left, leaving just Kisame and me.

"You told me you didn't have sharingan," Kisame said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you really expect me to answer that question truthfully?"

"...I suppose not. It seems you're cunning, even at your young age. You're going to be a handful for whoever has to train you."

"Which is why I'm going to request you to be my sensei," I said. "You already know my secret."

Kisame smirked. "That you dream about someone named Sasuke?"

I felt my cheeks growing red with embarassment. I guess I really do talk in my sleep after all. "You know, I don't even know if he's alive or not. You should give me a break from your bullshit."

Kisame's smirk turned into a brimming grin. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Reya." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we done for today, Kisame-senpai?" I asked, putting my sword back in its sheath. "I had promised Suigetsu that I would actually pay this time, and it would kinda be a blow off if I showed up late."

Kisame laughed. "I swear you two are insepperable. Go ahead."

I stared at him, puzzled. He normally never lets me off this easily. "Kisame-senpai, are you actually letting me have some freedom?" Sarcasm was practically pouring out of my mouth.

Kisame grinned. "You deserve it. You're almost as good as me. It won't be long before you are a swordsmen of the Mist."

I blinked a couple times. "Really?"

"Yeah. The Mizukage and I have been talking about it."

"Sweet. I might actually be taken seriously," I replied with a smile before leaving.

I still arrived late, even though Kisame had let me off early. "Sorry," I mouthed when I first saw Suigetsu. He was sitting in the back, where nobody sees anything that happens. What happens in the back, stays in the back.

Suigetsu wasn't looking at my mouth. He was looking at my new sword Kisame had given me a week ago. But, of course, with my crazy training, I hadn't seen Suigetsu in a month.

"Is that yours?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yep." I smiled, and just to make him jealous, added, "Kisame said I would be a real swordsmen of the Mist soon."

Suigetsu's eyes widened. "Seriously? Like...really soon?"

I nodded. "The Mizukage has has been discussing it with him."

"Damn." Suigetsu leaned back in his seat. "It must be amazing to be a prodigy."

"What? You're calling me a prodigy? I'm far from it. I'm just a quick learner."

"Quick learner, prodigy, what's the difference?" Suigetsu shrugged. "All I know is that you're going to be able to kick some major ass before I do."

"I'm older. Plus, I have different techniques I learned when I lived in the Leaf Village. It could be an advantage."

"Makes me wonder...who trained you in the Leaf?" Suigetsu asked. "I mean, you were still pretty badass before Kisame started training you. I mean, you have Sharing--"

"Who told you that?" I asked.

Suigetsu looked around sheepishly. "I had...um, asked Kisame about you...and I got it out of him."

I sighed. "I don't have sharingan," I lied.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"You have black hair and pale skin, you're so attractive it's almost deadly, and you're a badass."

I narrowed my eyes (even though I did take the attractive compliment to heart). "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It's the components of any Uchiha."

My heart started to pound. How long had it been since I last thought about the Uchihas? ...About a year or so.

Itachi...

Sasuke...

I gritted my teeth. Madara...

Suigetsu studied me. "You're cute when you're mad," he innocently said.

I looked away. "How obvious is it?" I asked. "Is it easy to tell I'm Uchiha?"

"Not really. I did a pretty good amount of research until I was positive," he explained.

"What made you finally convinced?"

"You're the spitting image of Izuna Uchiha."

I felt dumb. I didn't even know who the hell that was.

"Madara's brother," Suigetsu clarified.

"I know," I snapped back, biting my lip.

Suigetsu started to dig into his yogurt. I wasn't hungry, just stressed.

"So...who did train you in the Leaf?" Suigetsu asked, his mouth full.

Should I really tell him? I didn't know. Would I be frowned upon if I told him I was trained by the one who had massacred the Uchiha clan?

Suigetsu frowned. "Did he beat you or something? You look like you're in pain just thinking about it."

I was in pain. My heart ached to see him again. I missed him. I missed Itachi. "No," I answered. "He was always good to me. I just miss him, that's all."

Suigetsu nodded. "When I first saw you, you looked lost."

"Yeah..." I remember Suigetsu had met me the morning after the Uchiha massacre.

Suigetsu waited patiently, making sure to clean out his bowl of yogurt as much as possible.

"Itachi Uchiha," I whispered.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Itachi Uchiha was my sensei."

Suigetsu dropped his spoon. "Are you serious?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then you knew Sasuke as well?" He asked.

I nodded again, feeling myself blink rapidly so that the tears would stay back.

Suigetsu looked concerned. "I'm sorry. If I would have known..."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been involved with them."

Just then, I saw someone walk past behind Suigetsu. He had been listening in on the whole thing, I noticed as his playful smile grew.

I narrowed my eyes. "Can I help you with something, sir?" I asked.

In one swift movement, he had Suigetsu trapped in his arms.

I automatically pulled out my sword and placed it so the blade was barely touching the stranger's neck. "Who are you?" I calmly asked.

"Orochimaru," he hissed like a snake.

Suigetsu immediately stiffened. My blade started to dig into his flesh. "Let go of him," I ordered, my sharingan eyes now activated.

Orochimaru's eyes grew twice their size when he noticed my eyes. "Hmm...interesting. I may as well take both of you."

"Just take me. Don't take him," I whispered.

Orochimaru smirked as he let go of Suigetsu and headed towards me.

"Reya, are you stupid? Do you know who he is?!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Well...if you really care about her, you'll come and save her," Orochimaru murmured. He chuckled a little bit.

"REYA!"

--

"She's beautiful, Lord Orochimaru."

I gritted my teeth. Lord Orochimaru? Why did he get such a mighty title? All he does is ruin lives.

"She's all yours, Kimimaro," Orochimaru said, "Just don't hurt her. I may need her for later."

"Do you take me for a whore?" I boldly asked Orochimaru.

He smiled. "No, I only think you need a complement. I think you and Kimimaro would be good for each other."

I scoffed. "Right. You just want to do this for your own amusement."

Orochimaru chuckled. "You already amuse me enough."

I looked away. "Maybe you should lap dance with Kabuto. That would be amusing."

"I disagree," Orochimaru hissed before leaving.

"Why do you talk to Lord Orochimaru that way?" Kimimaro asked.

I looked up at him and shrugged. "I didn't come here of my own free will. I feel like I shouldn't have to put up with him."

Kimimaro stayed quiet for a moment. "Then...do you feel the same way about those who did come of their free will?" He asked.

I knew what he was truly asking. Would I judge him on the fact that he did come to Orochimaru of his own free will? "No..." I answered. "I know there's a reason you did what you did."

"...Thank you, Reya."

"...You're...welcome?" I didn't know if I even deserved the gratitude.

"I want to get to know you. You do seem...how did Lord Orochimaru say it?" He pondered for a moment. "Amusing. You're an amusing mystery, Reya."

"Well, we've got a lot of time to figure me out," I said with a smirk. "I'd like to know more about me, too." 


	6. Chapter 6

Uchiha Love

Chapter Six

I leaned back against the cool wall. "Isn't it sort of awkward that we're trapped in the same cell?" I asked Kimimaro. "Normally Orochimaru gives you the freedom to walk around."

He sat down in front of me. "My health hasn't been very well lately," he whispered. "Lord Orochimaru wants me to remain with someone who can take care of me."

I raised an eyebrow. "...Did Orochimaru make the decision to stick you with me?"

"No. Lord Orochimaru let me decide."

I laughed. "You chose me?"

His face became confused.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. That was unnecessary. I respect your decision...but really...why me?"

"You seem like you're lonely," Kimimaro replied.

I studied him for a moment. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either. "...Me...lonely?" My voice sounded distant.

"You miss someone," Kimimaro simply stated.

"I miss a lot of people. I've been taken away from them..." I wrapped my arms around my knees. "I miss Suigetsu, Kisame-senpai, Itachi, Sasuke..."

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow in interest. "You knew the Uchihas?" He asked.

"I grew up with them when I lived in the Leaf village." I didn't know why I was opening up to him. I just felt like I could trust him. "Itachi was my sensei and I was close to Sasuke. I was transferred to Kirigakure the day of the Uchiha massacre..."

Kimimaro was looking at me with cloudy eyes. "Sasuke is still alive," he whispered, "but Orochimaru is after him."

My chest tightened up. "...You mean...as his new vessel?"

Kimimaro hesitated before nodding.

I felt my face turn pale. I couldn't let that happen, but I couldn't tell Kimimaro that I might have to rebel again Orochimaru. "What else have you been hiding from me?"

"...Suigetsu is now one of Lord Orochimaru's experiments."

I didn't know what to say. "I...I need some time to think," I finally managed to speak.

Kimimaro nodded and headed towards the opposite corner of the cell.

--

I sighed. "You're telling me you had the keys to get us out of here the whole time?" I asked as Kimimaro pulled the keys out of his sleve.

He gave me a little smile. "Do you want to meet Juugo?" He asked.

Honestly, I could care less about Juugo, but decided that a little bit of freedom was worth it. "Yeah, sure, I'm up for it."

"He can be a bit...unstable at times," Kimimaro carefully explained. "But he seems to be okay around me." He grabbed my hands and looked at me in the eye. "I'll protect you."

I smirked. "I don't mean to sound full of it, but I think you underestimate my potential. I can protect myself."

"Yes, there must be a reason why Lord Orochimaru keeps you around." He stared at my hands. One side of his lip twitched. "It's certainly not because of your rowdiness."

"You sure? I always thought of it as a redeeming quality," I murmured, smiling.

Kimimaro let go of my hands. "Let's go."

I was surprised at his change in attitude. Did I say anything wrong? I narrowed my eyes and followed him down the long hallways.

Finally, we reached a dead end, where there was a heavily locked door. Kimimaro unlocked it and opened it. "Juugo, it's Kimimaro. I've brought someone along."

"Who?" Juugo asked.

"Reya. She was the one who I was talking about last time."

"You talked about me?" I asked. "What the hell did you say?"

Kimimaro ignored me. "May we come in?" He asked.

"Yes." It almost sounded like a question.

Kimimaro looked back at me. "I'll go in first. Follow close behind."

"Yes sir," I muttered.

Talking to Juugo was hard. It felt forced. I didn't even join in half the conversations. I just nodded and pretended to understand. But yet, odd as it sounds, time passed by fast.

"We should start heading back," Kimimaro said.

"Yeah."

Kimimaro started to head out. I started to follow.

"Reya," Juugo said.

I turned to look at him. "Hmmm?"

"...Please take care of Kimimaro....and of yourself. He cares a lot about you."

I blinked a couple of times. "He...what?"

"He's worried about you. He heard from Orochimaru that the Akatsuki is interested in you."

"Akatsuki...?" I was utterly confused.

"You best get going," Juugo said, "Kimimaro is waiting for you."

"Right," I breathed as I walked out.

Kimimaro stared at me calmly. "What did Juugo say?" He asked.

I had to make up a lie fast. "He wanted to thank me for coming. He appreciated meeting me."

Kimimaro accepted my answer, and we began walking silently.

I wanted to ask him questions. Who were the Akatsuki? Why was he so worried about them? Why was he so worried about me? Why does he care about what happens to me? Does he...like me? I flushed at the thought.

'I'll protect you.' He had vowed that to me.

I looked at Kimimaro. He wasn't much older than me...

He tensed up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Stay behind me."

I narrowed my eyes. "I can protect myself--"

"--Not against him."

"Who?"

Kimimaro refused to look at me, refused to answer.

A flash of black feathers. Then, a warm gentle hand covering my mouth.

It couldn't be...

"Shh, Reya, it's only me."

His other arm wrapped around my stomach.

"Let her go," Kimimaro said, "I won't attack. I promise."

It was a couple moments before I was released. Automatically I wanted to be held by him again.

I turned around to look at him.

"Itachi." 


End file.
